


Thedas LMP

by Beckily



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Rimming, mentions of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckily/pseuds/Beckily
Summary: An American massage therapist wakes up in Haven.She knows the story, she has crushes on most of the characters, she decides to set up a massage practice.My first posted story, I'll update the details as they're written.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I've missed errors, they're hard to spot on my own.  
> I have about ten of these started, but this is the first time I've had the balls to post one.  
> Will update vaguely weekly, I think.

I wake up.

I’m in a canvas tent. It’s day, the light is shining through the fabric in a pleasant manner. It smells bad. Unwashed bodies, blood, piss. Someone in here is having trouble breathing. Someone’s moaning. Outside the tent, there are people. I hear talking, laughing. Some kind of repetitive clanging in the distance. Men shouting, but not in a way that seemed dangerous.

I need to pee. 

I crawl out carefully, making sure not to disturb anyone. No one pays me any attention. Outside of the tent shows.. a small village? Some small wooden buildings, a bunch of tents filling in spaces between. Dirt paths. Women in long dresses, mostly, except when they’re in armor. Men in leather or rough homespun, except when they’re in armor. Really a lot of people in armor. With swords. 

The sky is.. 

Sadly there’s no big sign pointing to the bathrooms. I decide to explore. This many people, there’s got to be a place. More of the same - buildings, tents, people ignoring me. I’m dressed in a rough dress, I notice. Not something I owned before. They didn’t bother with an overbodice, just a long brown dress. I’m barefoot. There’s snow on the ground.

The sky…

I locate the privies by smell. It’s a lovely smell. Sunshine, butterflies, piles of shit with a lovely overtone of ammonia. It’s the privies or this place has some issues. 

They are rough. They function. I will not hang out near here for fun.

Now I’m hungry. That’ll be more of an issue because I don’t have money. They did, however, provide free clothes, so hopefully they have free food. Maybe there was someone around the tent who could help. They at least know I exist.

When I get back to the tent, there’s a lady there in a really ugly outfit. Holy cow, the hat. But she smiles and greets me, so she’s alright.

“Hello! You’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing well, actually. No complaints. Except I’m hungry?”

“Of course. You can wait here and we’ll bring by broth soon, or you can go up to the Chantry and see what they have ready.”

“I will do that. Thank you so much,” I pause. “Where is that?”

“Oh! It’s just up this path,” she points and I nod.

The Chantry is the biggest building I’ve seen here. Or, rather, I assume the biggest building I’ve seen here is the Chantry. It’s not labeled. It does, however, make me have to face up to a few things.

Like the sky. Which seems to be torn. And there’s.. big floating rocks in it. And swirling green clouds. And this is the Chantry. In a rustic down under.. under the Breach.

Nope. Not quite ready for facing up, turns out.

I go into the Chantry and it is set up not at all like a church. There is a line, though, where people are getting food, so I get in it. From what people are saying as I stand here, the Herald is out of town. Meaning at least I’m here after the Breach is stabilized. 

Food is a stew. It’s fine. I don’t like stew. They don’t offer utensils or drinks, but the stew has plenty of broth. I drink that first and then eat the chunks of vegetables and some kind of meat with my fingers. I put the bowl on the stack of dirty bowls and head out.

I wander down until I see a big fire in front of some tents. I’m still barefoot, so fire seems good. I sit down on a well placed log and wiggle my toes near the flames.

After a bit, someone joins me, sitting on the log, though not too close. I look up and he’s a dwarf. Handsome. Chest hair, no beard. Holy shit. 

“Hello.”

“Hey, I see you’ve found the good seat!” His voice is good. Keep him talking.

“Yes. It called to me from afar, ‘Come! For here is where your toes can thaw and stay functioning!’”

He laughed. “What are you doing without shoes in the snow?”

“I woke up like this,” My jokes are hilarious. Not here, obviously, but to me. “These aren’t my clothes, actually. I just woke up in a tent and this is what I had.”

“You okay?” He looked concerned. Varric cares about me. 

“I seem to be! I’m not sure how I got here,” I flex my toes. “But hey! I have a dress and my good looks, what more could I need?”

At least I hope my looks are good. Hmm. I check my hair. Nope, total mess. Awesome. “Well. I have a dress, anyway.”

He laughed. 

I start finger combing my hair.

“You know I was there when we found you.”

“You found me? I actually haven’t talked to anyone about anything but food.”

“Ah. Yeah. You were near a rift. We got there pretty quickly after it opened, I think, because you weren’t hurt,” he winks at me. “But you were naked.”

I burst out laughing. 

“Yeah. Tiny carried you to the nearest camp, we didn’t have any clothes there. We just wrapped you in blankets until you got here. I’m glad they had a spare dress, at least!”

“Me, too! Who’s Tiny? I should go thank him. Not really the way I like meeting people.”

“He didn’t mind! He’s The Iron Bull. Big Qunari guy, you can’t miss him,” he indicated the direction with his chin. “He tends to be down by the practice yard with his boys. He leads a mercenary group, Bull’s Chargers.”

“Thank you. I’ll head down there in a little bit. Do you have any idea where I could get some shoes?”

\---

Varric bought me some boots and some stockings. He's my favorite. I will pay him back the minute I get money. If I get money. If I don't get money, I will make it up to him. Free foot rubs for life!

Actually, that's not a bad idea. I bet a massage therapist would be well loved here. I have to figure out how to set that up. Ideally with the healers, got to avoid the prostitution vibe. Nothing wrong with it, but how do you avoid pregnancy here? And does elfroot cure STDs? Yeah, let's avoid prostitution if possible.

I'm watching the soldiers train. I was coming down to see Bull, but I got very thoroughly distracted. I think I should find out about STDs and contraception. There are some very lovely, very fit people here. All sweaty and straining and saving the world. I'm for it. Maybe I'll set up for massage down here. It smells better and the view is fine.

Ahem. 

Bull.

Hey, that's Bull! Wow! He's gigantic. Varric was certainly Other, but dwarves are so common in movies and such, that it was a familiar Other. Kossith are not familiar. I mean, maybe Hellboy is similar, but that's about it. And even in the movie, Hellboy looked a bit cartoony. The Iron Bull does not look cartoony. He looks very real and very intense. Strong presence.

He notices me looking and waves. Guess he's used to being stared at. I wave back and head toward him.

“The Iron Bull? I'm told you helped save me.”

“Oh, yeah, hey! How are you doing? I was wondering if you were going to wake up.” He walks to meet me.

“Just a bit ago, yeah,” I think I'm blushing, he smells really good. “I think I'm okay. Nothing hurts that can't be explained by sleeping for too long on the ground.”

“That's good. What were you doing there?”

“I, uh, don't actually know. My head is kind of jumbled and I'm not sure how I got here. And Varric said I was naked. I'm not in the habit of wandering around naked outside.”

He grins and does the infamous one-eyed wink, “That's a shame.”

“Oh, yes. Especially in this lovely weather. I don't know how I'm restraining myself,” I deadpan. “Looks like you can't restrain yourself, either, half naked as you are.”

And then I realize that he carried me while I was naked and he doesn't wear shirts. Cue full body blushing.

“I don't know, you're looking a little overheated right now. You let me know if you need me to hold that dress for you.”

“Gah!” I sputter. - WITH DIGNITY. Clear throat.

“Thank you ever so much for your kind offer, The Iron Bull. I will, uh, keep it in mind,” I look him up and down, “especially late at night.”

He leers at me. I grin. We laugh.

“I should get going. I have a bit of an idea of how I can help out around here, but I'm not quite sure how to get it going. Or if they'll want me to.”

“What's your idea? I could help direct you.”

“Oh, that'd be great. I'm trained in massage. I can work with injuries, old scars, and such. I feel like that could be really useful here, the soldiers work hard. I'm only one person, but maybe if it was popular and helpful I could train some help, even.”

“Yes! If they don't want you, I would hire you for my boys. You can do old injuries?”

“Absolutely. I mean, I'm not doing magic here, but I can get things to relax, let go, and move better. And I can generally teach some pretty good stretches, too.”

“Nice! Hey, you mind doing a little demonstration? My knee has been acting up lately.” He pulls up his pant leg and I can see his knee brace.

I squat down to inspect his knee. It has some pretty gnarly scar tissue. “This looks like fun. You just need a place to lay down and I'd love to see what I can do.”

He eyed me. “My tent?”

I eyed him back. “Sure! Massage, no sex.”

“Good to know.”

\---  
I was right. His knee was really fun.

We're in his tent on his bedroll. He's pantsless but his groin is covered by a blanket. It's pretty warm in here, he puts off a lot of heat.

I started at his foot and got his lower leg looser and now I'm digging into the scars. His ankle is a bit of a mess as well, which explains his brace going all the way to his shoe. 

We're not even talking, my focus is completely in my hands and he's just relaxing, watching me. I don't want to overwork it the first time, so get things to loosen a bit and then move to to his quads. I'm not using any oil, doing more of a sports massage, though without any jostling. I have him carefully bend his knee and I support it while I do some nice slow frictions up his IT band. He makes a very appreciative noise.

“You're really good at this.”

“Thank you. I'm doing a general rub down this time. I have to see how your body reacts before really going for it. I don't want to destabilize anything.”

I lower his leg.

“I appreciate that.”

“I bet. I'm going to do the other leg and then roll you over, okay?”

“Whatever you want, as long as you don't stop.”

His other leg was a mess, too. Less scar tissue, but more tightness from being the dominant leg.

I then had him roll over and I did some stretches and pin-and-stretches. Got his calves and hamstrings to quit acting like bricks. Loosened up his glutes with some deep elbow work. 

Now I'm all finished up and I have a very satisfied giant trying to convince me to live in his tent.

I just laugh. “You need to drink a lot of water. Do you have any close that I can bring you?”

“Yeah. Just ask Krem. He's out there polishing his armor. I'll try to get myself dressed.”

I pop out of the tent and there's Krem. This world is going to kill me with all these beautiful people 

He sees me looking. “Hey.”

“Krem? Bull said to ask you for some water.”

“He too lazy to get it himself?”

“Naw, I just massaged his legs. He's going to be a bit slow getting up, but he needs to drink a lot of water after that.”

“Massage, eh?”

I laughed. “Yes! It's what I do. For injury treatment, not sex. He wanted to see what I do so he could help me find a way to set up here. Well, and because everyone always wants a massage when they hear you do them.”

He handed me a water skin.

“I certainly wouldn't turn one down!”

“I wouldn't either! But you'll just have to wait, massaging a man that size definitely calls for a break after!”

Bull joins us. “What, I wore you out?”

I hand him the waterskin, “Naw, but I'm not up for another right away. I don't know how long I was unconscious, but I'm feeling pretty sleepy.”

“Oh, right,” he looked me over. “How about you take a nap, you can use my bed, and I'll go talk to the Commander about the massage. I really feel better, I think this is a good idea. Especially if you can train more people.”

“You are a wonderful person and I thank you. I don't actually have a place to sleep, I realize.”

“Then enjoy!”

I smile at him and crawl into his bed, rolling up in a fur. Warm, safe, sleeping.


	2. Chapter two

It took surprisingly little time to get a nice set up, just a few days. We decided it was probably smartest to first get people used to the idea of nonsexual massage before sticking them with me alone in a cottage, so I would be working outside near the training grounds. They had a carpenter who worked with me to get a nice massage table put together - it's even adjustable! I felt like with four races to work with it would be necessary to either have an adjustable table or several different tables. Humans and elves are similar enough to not fuss about but add in kossith and dwarves and there's some issues. It's built of segments, so I can add more to make it wider or longer and it's really strong. It has a face cradle that's detachable and some nice leather pads. 

I really love it. The carpenter (a dwarf with pretty intense facial tattoos named Gorev) gets free massages for life.

They also provided me with some nice oil and I get serviced by the same water boys as the soldiers. The decided to pay me like a healer - a salary, not per massage - so I'm officially with the Inquisition. I even get a little tent by myself, which I've set up near the Chargers. There's no room near Varric and I didn't feel comfortable with anyone else.

-

Today was my first day. I was all set up and ready, but apparently soldiers are shy. I noticed Cullen looking exhausted as usual so I decided to volunteer him.

“Good morning, Commander!” I was far too cheerful.

“Ah, good morning. Everything in order?” He glanced at my empty table.

“Absolutely! Except no one wants to go first, apparently.”

“I expect few of them have heard of such a thing, especially in this context.”

“Yes. So, my dear, brave Commander, what say you to hoping on my table and showing them the wisdom of my ways?”

He blushed. Seriously. And grabbed the back of his neck. I did not squeal and kiss him for his adorableness, but it was a near thing.

“I ah..”

“Ah. So what happens is that we make a plan. Names are exchanged - I'm Sam. Then I ask what's bothering you. You tell me. I might have you demonstrate, if it's something like ‘it hurts when’ so I can see a range of motion. You'll remove your armor, down to one layer of clothing and get on the table. I will not touch you anywhere you don't want to be touched. I will press, pull and knead your body in a way that improves function and feeling to the problem area. You tell me if I do anything you don't like, I stop doing that thing. You're completely in charge. When I'm finished you will take your time getting up, getting dressed, drinking water, and then get on with the rest of your day.”

He relaxed. “Okay. I can do that. Lead the way!”

Unsurprisingly, he got tension headaches. I gave him a full body sports massage with a focus on his chest, upper back, and neck. He looked about ready to go to sleep when I ended it with a scalp massage. His hair looked a mess. I wanted to go tuck him into bed and sing him lullabies, which is likely inappropriate for a fierce ex-Templar military Commander. Eh.

He got up after, looking more relaxed, and thanked me very thoroughly before leaving. I washed my hands in my basin and stretched a bit, waiting for the next brave soul.

It was a dwarven woman, an archer, who was having some wrist issues. I got the table scaled down to her size and spent a long time on her arms, digging out the knots, getting everything moving again. I showed her how to massage her forearms herself with her elbow, some good stretches, and how to do a quick ice bath up to her elbows after a long day. She was delighted and really pleasant. 

After that, there was a man with a stiff hip and another with an old wound on his back that was pulling painfully. I took a break after that and headed up to the tavern for some lunch. Apparently there's a tab system so they just take it out of my pay. Works. Another stew, this time with some crusty bread, and I ordered a cider to go with it. 

I didn't know anyone there so I ate alone, eavesdropping in the conversations around me. Nothing super interesting, but it was soothing. People are people, apparently, no matter the species or universe.

I wondered if there were more people like me here, drawn from other worlds and trying to fit in and be functional. I didn't wonder long, stuffing those thoughts away to deal with later. Much later.

I used the last bit of bread to clean my bowl, finished my cider and headed out. I should ice my arms, too. At home I usually just massaged four hours a day, but I don't see that working here. Too much need, and no unions.

I ended up doing three more that day before getting some soldiers to help me haul my table to the stables where I was told to store it. I took the pads and oils back to my tent. Might as well get a nice bed out of them when not working, and I don't want by the oils to be taken.

I was hungry but felt really lazy and didn't really want to go anywhere with a bunch of people. I was laying on my bed singing to myself when someone called my name. Bull!

“How may I help you, my lovely Qunari friend?” I didn't move. I was super comfy.

“Just wanted to check in after your first day, see how you're doing.”

“I'm comfy. Come in and join me and we can gossip.”

He was grinning as he crawled in. The tent was small and he is not, but we managed it. Him on his back, me cuddled up to him. I mean, twist my arm, right?

I told him about my day, he told me about his.

We discussed massage techniques and he told me about a salve that helped a bit with scar tissue.

It was dark by the time the conversation wound down.

“Welp. This has been completely delightful, The Iron Bull. Thank you so much for checking in with me.”

“Of course! I've enjoyed our talk.”

I looked at him, he looked at me. I bit his shoulder. He grinned. 

“Fucking now?”

He laughed. “Absolutely.”

I cheered.

“Yes! Wait! Um. Information first.” He nodded. “Can you get me pregnant?”

“Not easily, but yes. You don't have the charm?”

“The charm? No, but I think I'd like one. Contraceptive?”

“Yeah,” he frowned. “You don't know about it?”

“Let's just say my upbringing was different.”

“I actually have a spare, just in case. I'll go get it and be right back, okay?”

“Yes!” 

He returned with a pendant in a leather strap. He did a quick explanation of the charm, general safe sex practices in Thedas, and then proceeded to the sex. 

The very thorough, very good sex. Which I found extra impressive given the size of the tent and lack of available space.

Afterwards, we laid together back in our comfy cuddling position, minus the clothes. 

“Well.”

He laughed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I know that a few days ago I turned you down about the moving into your tent thing, but I think I might need to reevaluate my stance on that.”

He laughed. He had a good laugh.

I snuggled closer. “You smell so good.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm. And you're so warm. I'm keeping you. Except I have to pee. This is terrible.”

“I'll go with you. Me, too.”

I got dressed first and left the tent to give him room to redress. A few of the Chargers were sitting around a fire in front of their tent and they toasted me with their drinks. I grinned and curtsied. When Bull came out, he was greeted with catcalls.

We went to the privies together and ran into Varric on the way back, who wanted to check in with me about my first day, too. We joined him by his big fire for awhile, chatting and relaxing.

“Hey, Varric?” I said in a lull.

“Yeah?”

“You said I wasn't hurt. When you found me.”

He frowned. “Yeah?”

“I was unconscious. For.. how long? I don't even know. How is that not hurt?”

He laughed. “Right. About a day. You had no physical injuries. You were even checked by a mage. You weren't hurt, you were just.. asleep.”

I made a face. “That.. is not normal.”

He nodded and shrugged. “True.”

When we left after a bit more chatting and headed back towards the tents, I felt slightly awkward. I knew his views on sex, but the nights really were cold and he was so warm, I wanted to keep him at least a night.

“Come back to mine? I know it's crowded but you're so warm.”

He laughed. “I see how it is.”

“Oh yes,” I nodded seriously and smacked his ass. “I want you for your hot body.”

“How could I say no?”

“Cruelly!”

It was very cosy in my little tent with the two of us, and it was warm. Warm and safe.


	3. Chapter Three

Life settled into a nice rhythm. Porridge, massage, stew, massage, stew, free time, sleep. Sometimes there was bread. Still don't like stew.

I spent a lot of time daydreaming about Italian and Indian food. And cake. I just hoped Skyhold would have better food. Right now there's a refugee crisis, I'm not going to bitch. I'm just going to think of garlic bread sopping up a rich Bolognese. And scooping up a spicy bite of chicken curry and rice with a fresh piece of naan. Mango lassi. Fresh ravioli. Fuck.

Next subject.

After a week there was no more hesitation, I actually wanted to start a sign up sheet, but while I got lucky and the Trade Tongue sounds like English, they still use runic looking letters and I cannot read them. 

I was washing my hands, finished with my day and about to head to dinner when I was approached by a young woman. An elf. I haven't figured out yet if it's racist to call them elf. I made a mental note to ask Bull. He'd know.

“Hello!” I smiled.

“Hello. You do the massage, right?” She was looking somewhere near my left hip.

“I do, yes. I'm done for the day, though. Off to get dinner.” I picked up my things. She looked nervous, which is normal for elves from what I've seen. I'd yet to have any ask for massage. “If you wanted a massage, you can come tomorrow. If you want to talk, would you join me?”

She just nodded and followed me.

“I'm Sam.”

“Inera.”

I noded at the Chargers as we passed and ducked in to put my stuff in my tent.

“Tavern or Chantry, Inera?”

“Chantry please,” she hesitated. “You seem really busy. So many people want to see you, you don't have time for them all.”

We walked. “Yes. And I'm very glad, it's nice to be able to help,” I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. “I was hoping to train some people so I'd have help. If you knew of anyone who'd be interested.”

She met my eyes briefly and looked away. “And it's.. there's no sex?”

I nodded. “Absolutely no sex. There are times that I use my body to support them in certain positions, like sitting on their foot to keep their knee bent, but they don't get to touch me. I touch them. Non-sexually.”

“And they don't try..?”

“Not yet. We start out with a conversation about what’s going to happen. If they tried, would firmly say no. If they persisted, we'd be done. If they were nasty, they'd never get another chance.”

She smiled at that.

We talked through dinner about how we could set up training for her. We got along really well, I think it'll work out nicely.

\--

The next day I decided to take off so that my arms wouldn't fall off. I went looking for Bull. Found him in the tavern with a red headed soldier boy on his lap. I couldn't decide which one is luckier in this situation, but I personally voted that it be me and I get to be a fly on the wall of wherever they end up.

But first!

“Bull, my love! How could you!?”

He just laughed at me and pulled a bit of the boys hair. “Red head.”

The guy looked a little bit nervous, so I winked at him. “And really handsome. Good for you. Tonight I will dream of being a fly on your wall.” 

The guy blushed. Awww!

“But before perviness comes business! I need your body. Not right now, obviously, but I'm taking the day off so today would be the most convenient.”

“Need something carried?”

“Better. I have a student and I need to teach her anatomy.”

He grinned. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes. And I'm sure there are other people who would be comfortable with being naked and inspected without it getting weird, but I don't know them.”

He bit the lucky bastard's neck and nodded. “Gimme an hour. Your tent or mine?”

\--

Bull's tent was larger than mine so we decided to use his. He was sitting on his bedroll when Inera and I showed up. She looked pretty intimidated, but he was very charming. No innuendos or anything.

We did pretty basic stuff to start. The major muscle groups, their movements, how to stretch them. He was helpfully wearing only a loin cloth. It was pink.

“Do you think you'd like to learn a bit more today or wait another day?” 

“Today, please.” I nodded.

“First, we should talk about touch and intent. I'd like to have Bull help me show you. Can he touch you? Just your shoulder with one hand.”

She frowned. “Yes.”

“Alright. So I'm going to have Bull touch you with intent. You won't know the intent first. It could be kindness, anger, desire. I want you to close your eyes and tell me what you feel when he touches you. Just your shoulder with one hand.” She was looking nervous again, but interested.

Bull looked interested, too.

He sat behind her and focused. He laid his hand on her shoulder.

“Safe. That feels safe.” 

I smiled. “Next.”

He took his hand back, focused again. His body language changed. I'm glad her eyes were shut, I'm not sure what my face was doing. He touched her shoulder.

She jerked away and spun around to look at him, frightened.

He relaxed and smiled at her.

She gave a nervous laugh.

“Yes. Exactly that. Watching his hands, the touch looked the same, but the intent was totally different. It matters. When you touch a person, what you're thinking matters. They will feel it. Be present. Be kind. They'll know.” 

\--

The next day I was back at work with Inera shadowing me. She didn't talk much, but the soldiers were all really nice to her when they found out she was training with me. 

“I don't know, though,” I was massaging a burly dwarf, my elbow pressed into his glute as he looked Inera over doubtfully. “She's so tiny. Will she be strong enough to really dig in?”

“Want me to show you?”

“Sure!”

“Alright, Inera, let's show him.”

My table was too high for her (we were having another built in her size), so I put together a quick platform from the table extenders. I showed her how to stand and then how to slide her elbow in and lean.

He groaned. “Whoa! That feels deeper than you!”

“Yes! Her elbows are sharper. She's going to be excellent.” Inera glowed from the praise.

\--

At breakfast I heard that the Herald was back in town. I got a bit nervous at this, but there was no talk of him being joined by the rebel mages or Templars, so I was able to relax again. Not time yet.

I mostly liked to stay in denial about everything, honestly. I disliked it when something made it so I couldn't. I just kept my head down, did my stuff and got on with life. Knowing the future was a curse. A very dangerous curse. I didn't want it. Anything I changed could upset some balance I didn't know about and ruin everything. 

The only thing I really felt strongly about is that Bull save the Chargers. I wondered if they'd let me go along on that trip to ensure it's done correctly. I hoped not, I'd probably die.

I met Inera at the field. I taught her a simple leg sequence and she'd be rubbing legs all day today. I remember that in school ("Oh your neck hurts? Gonna do the leg sequence now.") She was nervous, but I'd be right there and no one should give her any grief. I heard a comment last night on my way to the tavern about her being a ”knife ear” and I loudly said that if I heard any racial slurs near my tables, the person saying it would be banned. Assholes.

My first client today was an elf with a glowing green hand.

“Hello! Nice to meet you, I'm Sam.”

He had a nice smile. “Mahannon Lavellan. This was a pleasant thing to find on our return.”

“Very glad to be of service. However.. I don't know much about magic,” I looked at the anchor, frowning. “Do you massage your hand or arm yourself? Do you notice it affecting anything?”

He was frowning, thoughtful. “No. I mean, I do, but it doesn't affect the magic that I've noticed. Solas knows more about it. Do you want to ask him?”

My brain shut down briefly at the thought of discussing massage with an immortal elf god intent on destroying the world.

“I.. if you don't mind? I don't want to hurt you.”

He brought me Fen’Heral. Because this was my life now. 

“Hello, I'm Sam.” HAHAHAHA. This was so weird.

“My name is Solas. Mahannon says you have concerns about the mark?”

“I do not know about magic. I know that massage increases circulation, so if..” I gestured helplessly. “I don't want to hurt him. I don't want it to spread. I need to know if having it changes anything physically so that I can help.”

Solas agreed to stay while I worked, monitoring the magic. Mahannon was an archer, so there was a lot of arm work.

“Doesn't it get in the way?” I asked, digging into the palm of his marked hand. “Seems like it'd be hard to aim with a bright green light in your face all the time.”

He laughed. “Yes. It really does. I'm finding ways to work around it but --ah! That hurts, don't stop!”

I grinned and continued digging. “It's interesting. It feels like humming. I somehow thought it'd feel hot. And you say it hurts, but that must be direct nerve pain because the muscles seem tight, but not more than other archers I've worked with.”

“Huh. Good to know, I suppose.”

I looked up to check Inera and she was working on an elven soldier. They were talking happily and the massage looked good. 

I finished Mahannon’s arm and sat on my stool to do his chest, neck and head.

I paused. “I.. no other elves have signed up before today. Inera tells me that elven ears are very sensitive. Should I try to avoid your ears? I'll generally brush them when working other parts and everyone else enjoys a little ear massage.”

He smiled. “Thank you for asking. It should be fine. I will let you know.”

“Okay. This should be the blissful bit.”

I worked extra hard to spoil him. He absolutely deserved it. He was a kind man and I knew all the shit he was going through.

He was mostly asleep by the time I was done. I pressed my fingers gently to the middle of his forehead before pulling away. As I did with every massage, I ended with a soft, “Thank you.”

I stepped away quietly and started to scrub up my hands, drying them on a towel.

Solas joined me. “I've never seen him looking so peaceful, even in sleep.”

I grinned. “I would hope that a massage brings more peace than fighting.”

He smirked. “Indeed. Still, I am pleased that this is available to him “

“Yeah. I feel a bit bad. Next time I'll do it in his room so he can just sleep after.”

Mahannon slowly dragged himself back to awareness and sat up. “That was wonderful. Thank you.”

“You're very welcome. Next time we should do this in your cabin so you can just stay asleep after.”

He grinned. “That would be amazing. Yes. I'm trying to figure out the logistics for taking you with me everywhere I go.”

“Ha!! Have mercy! I've heard stories about what you're up against. I'd love to be able to support you, but I also am very fond of living.”

“I've already tried to keep her for myself, Boss. She wasn't having it.” Bull smirked. 

“I'm pleased that you failed!”

I rolled my eyes dramatically. “You, Mahannon, need to drink water. And go take a nap. You, Bull, need to.. I don't know, stand over there and look pretty. I have several more people to work with before lunch and I should check in with Inera.”

“Bossy.” Bull dramatically grabbed me, dipped me and kissed me. “Can't be decorative today, there's actually a meeting.” He set me back upright. “See you later!”

“Later Bull. Good to meet you Mahannon, Solas.”

They left, looking amused at Bull’s antics and my acceptance of them. 

I checked in with Inera and she was happy. She was working on a dwarven woman.

I smiled at the young man who was next and got back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to really struggle with tenses, switching between present and past. If you notice a fuck up, let me know, please :)

The days ran together after awhile. I worked hard, I was friendly, people liked me. 

Bull and Varric left with Mahannon and Solas for the Hinterlands. The Chargers were out doing something else.

I'm was grateful for Inera. She loved doing massage as much as I did, so we frequently spent our down time talking massage. She learned quickly and even taught me some things.

And then one day Mahannon’s group was back leading a huge group of mages. Beside Mahannon, looking even better than I'd imagine he could, was Dorian. They were smiling and chatting together in a way that had me grinning to myself. When I'd played the game, my Lavellan romanced Dorian with much enthusiasm. He was, in fact, created to romance Dorian.

The timing was good, I'd just finished a massage. I motioned the man towards the water with a smile and headed towards the group. 

Bull looked tired. 

It took some doing to get to him. He's easy to see, much like a mountain, but there were a lot of mages milling about. Nevertheless, I persisted. I missed him. We'd only slept together the one time, but we talked most days when he was around.

He finally saw me and grinned. “Sam!”

“Bull! You've brought a horde of mages! Or is it a flock?”

“It's a mess. A mess of mages.”

I laughed. People were rolling their eyes at us.

“You look terrible, by the way. Massage?”

He picked me up for a big smacking kiss.

“Fuck yeah. Let me wash up first? You want your table or my bed?”

I inspected a new scar on his side. “Table is best for massage.”

“Alright. I'll meet you there as soon as I can. Thank you!”

I headed over and started setting up. I put my jar of oil near the nearby fire to get warm. I don't use it often, but Bull doesn't wear a shirt so he'll appreciate it. Then I changed the table to Qunari proportions - table lower and with all the extenders in place. 

I heard a laugh and turn to see a soldier watching me. “I was going to try to get in, but it's pretty clear who gets you next.”

I grinned. “Yeah, Bull doesn't have subtle proportions. I'm just grateful the tables adjust to fit him!” I looked up and caught Inera’s eye, she nodded. “Just wait a bit longer, Inera's about done with Jameson.”

“Will do!” He moved to be closer to Inera, staking his claim.

Bull was with me pretty quickly, looking clean and wearing fresh pants but no armor.

“I want to spoil you a bit, so I'm heating up some oil. Tell me what you're feeling and we'll make a plan.”

He sat on the table, grinning at the size of it. “This is nice! My knee. It's held up well, but it always hurts. My shoulders are achy. I got a pretty good slice on my side. It's healed up well, but you'll want to watch it.”

I nodded. “Alright. We just did your legs before, so I want to get all of you today. There will be a bit of experimenting to find a way to get your shoulders without goring myself. Anywhere you don't want me touching?”

He leered at me, “Nope!”

“Fabulous! Get comfortable, face up or down.”

I'd decided this would be my last massage for the day - there was too much going on with the mages joining us and I needed to spend some time freaking out in my tent - so I gave a really good one. At least two hours. He was moaning with it, totally blissed out. There was some awkwardness getting the good elbow run through his traps with his horns in the way, but we figured it out and he groaned his approval.

I was massaging his scalp at the end, when he gave a big sigh. “You're going to expect me to get up after this.”

I laughed and kissed his forehead. “You take your time.”

“Ugh. Tell Krem to move my tent. Just set it up over me here. I'm not moving.”

“I'll do that.”

He smiled.

“I'm done after this, anyway. Too much going on today. You just looked like you needed this.”

He huffed a laugh. “Everyone needs this. I'm glad I'm the lucky fucker you picked.”

I kissed him again.

\---

After Bull headed off to get some dinner and I got all my stuff packed away, I wandered off a bit. I didn't go far, there was a fucking horde of Red Templars nearby.

Could I tell anyone? 

I started singing as I went. Svrcina’s song 'Meet me in the Battlefield.' Haunting song, very appropriate.

“We carry on through the storm, tired soldiers in this war, remember what we're fighting for..”

“Hey.”

I jumped and made a very dignified sound. Very dignified.

“Bull! Hey. Didn't notice you.”

He grinned. “You were singing pretty loud, hard to hear over that.”

“Ah. Yeah. I can hit the high notes only with enough air.”

“I don't know that song. It's pretty. You okay?”

“Not really. I don't..” I eyed him. “Someone pretty powerful blew up the Conclave. I don't think anyone working alone could have done that. They're not going to like you closing it.”

His eye narrowed. “You're expecting an attack?”

“Yes! The Conclave was to broker peace between the Templars and the mages. Someone didn't want that. Maybe. Or maybe the were after the Chantry as a whole, destroying such a holy place along with the Divine,” I run my hands through my hair. “Tearing open the Veil is bigger than the mages and Templars. Someone is using this conflict. If I was using a conflict, I'd have people in both camps. So right now we have the mages working with us, but the Templars, against all reason, are holed up not helping with demons. An army built to defend against demons is ignoring them.”

“You're expecting the Templars to attack.”

“Yes. Bull," I look him in the eye. “I think we're going to close that Breach, relax, and then get slaughtered.”

“The Inquisition has good people. They'll have people watching. They'll have plans in place.”

“Yeah,” I sigh, nodding. “Yeah, they're good people.”

He pulls me into a hug. “We'll keep you safe, Sam.”

“Okay. I can't.. I need distracted or I'm going to go crazy.”

He grinned. “Distracted, you say?”

“Mm. Up for it?”

He picked me up and carried me back towards Haven, to his tent.

“Absolutely.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please point out errors.

I don't want to talk about the destruction of Haven. I don't want to think about it. I don't want to hear about it.

I lived through it.

A lot of people did not live through it.

I remember it as a collection of still images. Fire. Screaming. Death.

Snow.

I lived through it.

\---

Skyhold is large and beautiful.

It seemed safe. Falling apart a little, sure, but fuck roofs. Give me large walls and a long bridge over roofs any day. I'll sleep in a fucking tent forever, just give me the security of walls and a defensible bridge.

Even better, that bridge is being used to bring in supplies and more people. 

Burn down our shitty village and we'll move to an awesome castle. Kill our friends and we'll raise an army. We are the Inquisition and we will win this war.

Maybe not the next one, but this one for sure.

\---

“Inera.”

She looks up, mouth full of bread.

“The healers have set up in tents. This is a giant castle, why don't they pick somewhere inside?”

“I don't know.”

“Because I'm really done massaging outside. I want to go inside. A big space with a fire and screens between the tables so we can quit massaging through clothes.”

“Mm.” She nods, drinking her broth.

“And a bath. Oh, man. We could get some hip baths. People could wash first, then get massaged. With privacy and heat, we can use oil. We could send them off clean and moisturized. They'd love us so much.”

“I'll do whatever it takes to get this for you.” 

I laugh and look behind me to see Dorian.

“Right? Glorious. But the healers set up outside. Injured people are laying outside on bedrolls. Why? What am I missing?”

“I have no idea. There's plenty of space,” Dorian joins us, sitting down with his food. “I've talked to the main healer and I certainly hope I never have to see her. She has very strange ideas. Why is she not using mages?”

“I have no idea. Maybe the mages'll set up their own space. That'd be nice. If I get hurt, I want to be inside,” I take a long drink from my beer. “And a bath. And a massage. I love you, Inera, but we need more help. We're going to find a space and baths and everyone will love us. We’ll need help.”

“What is this about baths?” 

“Mahannon! I want a massage clinic that's inside not outside,” I pat the bench next to me so he'll join us. “Picture it. A big room with a fire. Tables set up with screens around them for privacy. You come for a massage, you get to wash in a hip bath and then get a real massage with oil, not through clothes. So then you're warm, clean, moisturized, and feeling good. Everyone would love us.”

He stares at me, a starry look in his eyes. “I will do whatever it takes to make this happen.”

I laugh. “I need to train some more people. How do I set that up? And why is the healer outside?”

He groans. “I don't know! There's plenty of room! There's that large space by the kitchen, that'd be fine. Bit dark, maybe, but there's snow on the ground!”

“Right?!”

“We need to source some more stone, but I do plan to build a proper infirmary. And make them use it.”

“Good. Massage is healing, too, but it feels weird to have a nicer setup than the actual healers. And I am done massaging outside. If some asshole tries to make it about sex, I'll just hit them with a stick.”

“Hear, hear!” cheers Inera.

“I'll have Inera hit them with a stick,” I correct myself.

“I'd really like to hit a few of them with a stick,” she says dreamily.

“Some of them would be a bit too cheerful about that.”

\---

Inera and I set up downstairs by the kitchen as soon as we have tables again. Easy access to water, not too much foot traffic, and, best of all, inside. There's a fireplace there, so we keep it warm enough, and we use sheets to set up makeshift screens around our table.

I start a weekend massage school. There are 10 people that seem to really want to work with us. Five humans, two elves and three dwarves. The class is really fun and I'm very pleased with the diversity. The carpenter it's working to make more tables so we'll have 3 human-sized, two elf-sized and 2 dwarf-sized. Until then, we use what we have.

Bull comes to see me while I'm cleaning up the space after one of the classes.

“Hey. How's it going?”

I give him a big hug. “It's good! They're learning fast. I think they'll be ready to start working after next week. I look forward to days off and not being completely overwhelmed.”

He hugs me back. “That's good. You guys do good work here.”

“Thank you. What are you up to?”

“Eh. Feeling a bit restless. Krem has the Chargers out, and the Inquisitor didn't need me this time.”

“Hm. Alright then. How about you go grab some oil and give me a massage? That'll give you something to do and I'm willing to make this sacrifice.”

“Oh, are you? Good of you,” he smacks my butt and grins. “Alright! Get naked, I'll be right with you.”

I get naked quickly and get cosy face up on the taller table, using both sets of cushions to get me just a bit higher. “Is this one okay? I don't want you hurting your knee.”

He sets the oil between my feet and rubs his hand down my leg. “Yeah, it's close enough.”

It's interesting, getting a massage from hands that big. Small fingers can dig very precisely where large cannot, but a large hands can do many wonderful things that small ones can't. Bigger moves, smoother stretches.

Plus, honestly, it's really comforting. Like being little again, with your dad rubbing your back. Bull knows by now that a massage on a table is never to be sexual, so I just get to bliss out. Sexy massages are called rubs and happen in beds.

“You're a mess. You should be getting lots of massage from your new people, why are you a mess?” Bull was rubbing my forearms in a way that had me groaning, it was so good.

“We aren't to arms yet. They've got general anatomy, touch, legs, and back. Arms and neck are next week,” I grin up at him. “They'll need lots of practice. We see a lot of arm issues with archers and warriors.”

“Yeah, I bet. How are you settling in? It's strange not having you sleeping close, I feel like I barely see you.”

I smile. “I miss you, too. I'm settling well. Getting this place set up was some work. I'm still in a tent until they finish up some more of the rooms. I hear you've got a place so I'll come stay with you if you miss me too much. I won't cramp your style, I'll just sit quietly in the corner while you entertain the redheads of Skyhold.”

He laughs and has me roll over. “If I'm doing it right, they shouldn't even notice you. When will they finish the rooms?”

“Eh,” I grunt as he digs into a sore spot. “Probably a few more weeks, honestly. Important people and vulnerable people first, then more able bodied people. I agree with the priority. I would not want to be in a tent taking care of kids.”

“No, me neither. Come stay at mine until you get yours, that's easy. I could do with a massage before bed.”

“Yeah, me, too. We'll do a trade. Deal. You're the best!”

He leans down and bites me on the butt, making me laugh again.

“And don't you forget it.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay, I'm going to press here while you try to bend your fingers toward your palm.”

He snorted. “I don't have a hand, you realize.”

I laughed, “Yes, but the muscles that control your hand are still here,” I squeeze his forearm, “and they're a mess. This is a good way to relax muscles, let's just hope it works on yours, yeah?”

He nods and the muscle bellies under my fingers tighten. It's fascinating to me, working on such damaged bodies. Jan here lost his hand to a red Templar during the fall of Haven. The healers did a good job with him and he's healed well. 

I finish up and send him in the way with a smile. Today was full and I'm tired but feeling kind of wired.

I clean up and head out.

“The Iron Bull!” I call as I walk across the training yard.

“The Massage Therapist!” He grins at me.

He's just finished sparring practice, so he's breathing a little heavy, and sweaty. He looks incredible. I nod a greeting to Krem and the few Chargers he was talking to and then wrap my arms around Bull, burying my face in his chest and breathing deep.

He chuckles. “Did you need something?”

“You smell good.”

“He really doesn't,” Krem laughed.

“You busy?”

“Not really, what do you need?”

“Sex. So much sex. Have you got any?”

They all burst out laughing.

“He does tend to collect it,” smirked Skinner.

“Though you seen to be getting most of it these days,” agreed Krem.

I hadn't let go yet, but I looked up at him. “Well, sure. Most people see the facade. They're curious. They sate their curiosity and that's enough.”

“But not you?” Krem looks amused.

“Nope. I see beyond the obvious.” I nod very seriously.

“Yeah? What's there?”

“So much sex. And he's really good at it. And he scratches and bites in all the good ways.” I bite him. “And he's intelligent, kind, interesting, blah blah blah. Sex?”

He hauls me up, puts me over his shoulder, and starts for the stairs leading up to our room. “So demanding!”

The Chargers laugh.

When we get to the room, he kicks the door closed and puts me on the bed.

“I'm heading out tomorrow with the Inquisitor. Storm Coast.”

I smile but my mind is rushing. Is this..? I'm not ready for this. “Yeah?”

He starts undressing. “Yeah. Working with the Qun on a job.”

“Mm,” I start undressing, too. “That should be interesting. Who all is going?”

“The Boss, whoever he wants to take. The Chargers.”

I sprawl naked across the bed. “That must feel strange. You've been away from the Qun a long time. Your new crew meeting your old crew. Sounds amazingly like a story. Even has the shitty location for all the drama and betrayal.”

“Betrayal?”

“Let's hope not,” he settles on the bed beside me. “Just come back with the Chargers safe and sound. I'm going to miss you.”

He smirks, “Uh-huh. I'll probably get back to find they've finally got your room ready and you've holed up with some scout. You're too whiny about the cold to sit around pining for me.”

I gasp dramatically and swat him. “Lies and slander!” Then I squint at him. “Unless Scout Harding is around? Everyone is in love with Scout Harding. If she'll have me, then you might be right.”

He laughs and crawls on top of me, “I see how you are. The only one man enough to replace the Qunari is a tiny freckled dwarf woman.”

I wrap my arms and legs around him and bite his chin. “Freckles being the key word. Seriously, she's the prettiest person here.”

“Yeah, I can't really argue there.”

He starts kissing and biting my neck. I hiss. “Nope. I'll be right here waiting for you when you all get back. Krem might roll his eyes, but I know when I've found my favorite and why settle?”

“Why indeed?” And he proceeds to showing me why he's my favorite.

\---

I go to the library.

“Dorian?”

He smiles up at me. “Hello! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Are you going to the Storm Coast?”

He frowns. “I am, yes.”

I move behind him and rub his shoulders, giving myself an excuse to be close.

“The Qun doesn't make alliances. We are bas. Trash. Any alliance they offer, they won't need to honor because they think we have none.”

“Yes. I don't like it, either.”

“Bull is honorable. Bull thinks we are honorable. Don't let them have him. You keep him safe, you keep the Chargers safe. People who try to control their people's thoughts won't want him having loyalty to anyone else.”

He turned to look at me. “Rather intense tonight, darling.”

I grimace and kiss his forehead. “Please. Please bring him back to me. The Iron Bull, not the Ben Hass-rath.”

He studies me. “I understand. I will talk to the Inquisitor.”

“Thank you, Dorian. When you all come back, I will give you an amazing massage in your room. I'll even go get Bull after so he can tuck you in bed and you don't have to move a muscle.”

He laughed. “I will absolutely hold you to that “


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments. And you.

I work hard while Bull is gone. 

When I'm not doing massage, I teach. I give some basic stretching, self massage, and icing sore parts talks to groups of soldiers. I teach my lovely massage students more techniques and we have big talks where we discuss problems we're having and all help each other. We work with pretty severe injuries, so there's always something new to think through.

I also teach a really fun basic massage class to a group of prostitutes. They say a lot of the men would likely be happy with a gentle rub down and a hand job, and they'd welcome the chance to worry less about venereal disease and babies. I'm very happy to help, and offer them the same wrist and shoulder care speech I give the archers. I hope it helps.

My room becomes available so I move in. This twists me all up inside because no matter what he decides, Bull is going to need support when he gets back. I want to be there for him, but I also want to respect his life. We're friends who have amazing sex, but he has sex with lots of people. That's easier without me in his space.

I miss him.

I'm so fucking worried about him. And the Chargers. Also, it honestly it’s really shit for all the qunari on the ship. Nothing in that quest makes sense except as a trap for Bull and I resent it. 

My first Inquisition playthrough I panicked and choose the Qun. I still have terrible guilt over this. That Inquisitor was a male Dalish elf who romanced Dorian. I hope the real one choses better.

\---

They come back late at night. I hear about it the next day while working on the muscles around a broken tailbone.

“The Inquisitor's back?”

The woman grunted, “Yeah. Came back last night. They all went to the tavern and got very drunk. Leading, of course, to me getting very drunk and landing on my ass.”

“At exactly the wrong angle, yes. Though with the severity, maybe you just worsened a previous break?”

I pressed deep with my thumbs, encouraging the contracted muscles to release. “It doesn't feel at all swollen or I wouldn't be doing this. It's certainly broken, though. This should help.”

“I hope so, I can't sit!”

“So who all was drinking?”

“Oh, everyone. Inquisitor, his mage, the Chargers, Iron Bull, even Master Tethras! He was spinning some very fine tales.”

I grinned, a bit dizzy with relief. “He does tend to do that. A very good man to have around.” I move to do a gentle massage of her glutes, back and legs before thanking her and letting her get dressed.

He was back. And he saved the Chargers. And I know way too much about this and I said weird things that could make people question that. It was worth it, but now I realize I might have seriously fucked up.

Or maybe it went down differently.

“Inera. I need to head out, you good?”

“Yes, but it's early. Are you well?” She frowns at me.

“Bull’s back and I'm jittery as hell. I can't massage right now.”

She nods knowingly. “Off you get, then.”

I head out but pause on the stairs.

Should I go to him? Give him space? 

Why am I being like this? I run my hands roughly over my face and head to the training yard. 

The Chargers are there. Bull is watching while Krem leads their drills. I tear up at the sight and realize I need to go get my shit together.

I head to the ramparts. There's a little nook I like where I can curl up and be alone. It's a bit crumbly but there's only one way in and it's a half collapsed wall, so it feels safe. Isolated.

I cry for awhile. My relief, joy, grief. 

When I pull myself together again, I slip out only to find Bull sitting against the wall, just out of sight from my spot. I wonder how long he's been there.

“Hey!” I smile and give him a big hug. “I'm so glad you're back!”

He looks at me funny, “So happy you saw me and ran away to cry?”

I laugh. “I've been worried. I was just so relieved to have you all back, it knocked loose some old issues and I came up to work through it “

He pulls me down to sit in his lap and I snuggle against him tight.

“You okay?”

I huff. “I'm not sure I could ever be anything but okay when I'm snuggled up with you.”

He kisses my head.

“Are you okay, Bull? How'd it go?”

“It was perfect for drama and betrayal, as you said. It was a test. I chose my boys.”

“Over the Qun? If it was over the Inquisition I don't think we'd be having this talk.”

“Yeah. Over the Qun. I'm Tal Vashoth now.”

I frown. “I only hear that term used to describe violent criminal ex-qunari.”

He snorts. “Yeah, that's me. Without the Qun to guide us..”

“No. They can't take away your guiding principles. You can still follow it, with or without them. Like if you got lost far away from home. And you're not a violent criminal. You're a loving friend with an open heart and a ready laugh.. who brutally kills dangerous people to save lives. You'll certainly have some readjustments to make, finding who you are from who you've been pretending to be, but part of the pretending was pretending you were fully theirs.”

“You think so?”

“Yes. And I'm here for you. All your friends are here for you. If you need to talk, or fuck, or have me dig out your tension with my elbows, I'm here for you. Also here for lovelorn poetry, making out like teenagers, painting your horns pink, and telling you you're pretty.”

“I am pretty.”

“Extremely. I started to say you were the prettiest, but, you know. Harding, Krem, Dorian..”

“Yeah. But unless you did take up with Harding, I'm the prettiest guy you're fucking!”

“Bull, you're the only person I've fucked in the Inquisition, so that's less impressive than you think.”

“Am I? Huh. I didn't know that.” He started carding his fingers through my hair.

I kiss his chest. “You're my favorite. No need for anyone else.”

He pulled me closer and held me tight. “Thank you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate you guys reading this!  
> Sorry I've gotten slow in updating. I've got three kids and the baby is teething so I've been a zombie.
> 
> I appreciate your kudos and comments so much <3

The next day, a messenger greets me as I leave my room.

“The Inquisitor requests a massage in his quarters this evening.”

“Of course. Thank you.”

I go to the main hall to grab some breakfast. I sit alone, but am joined shortly after by Solas.

“Good morning, Solas. I don't usually see you here.”

“Good morning. No. I generally sleep later. It is good to see you, though. I was hoping to get a massage.”

I nodded, sipping my tea. “I You know, I was thinking of making a special service for the people in the upper levels of the Inquisition. Mostly me, and with room service. Your schedules are less predictable and you're watched more closely the average person here.”

“I would appreciate that and I'm sure the others would as well. It's a vulnerable position to be in.”

“It is. Good! When's good for you? I don't really have to do anything else until this evening.”

\---

So that's how I find myself in the bedroom of a naked Fen’Heral two hours later working to mobilize his left shoulder, digging through the scar tissue from an arrow strike.

He isn't chatty. I take my time, trying to pour my heart into him. Such a lonely man, and surely he is touch starved after sleeping away a millenia. 

When I am done, his skin glistens and he is sleeping lightly. Aside from the shoulder, the focus was on relaxing. 

I press my fingers gently to the center of his forehead and quietly say, “Thank you. Take your time. I'll retrieve the table later.”

As I open the door to leave he quietly says, “Thank you.”

I smile.

\---

That evening finds me at the tavern with the Inquisitor and most of his companions.

“So Sam wants to add a perk to being on the upper levels of the Inquisition - she’ll go to our rooms to give massage!”

Bull grinned, “Oh, was that not already on offer?”

I laughed, “No. You’re just a lucky bastard, Bull.”

He toasted me. “I am!”

Varric smiled at us. “I hear you gave one of your instructional classes to some of the army whores recently. With how firm you were with your No Sex policy, that surprised me.”

I blinked. “Really? Why?”

“I’m not sure. A lot of people don’t think well of whores, especially those who worry they’ll be mistaken for them.”

I nodded. “I see. Nope! I think they’re amazing. They’re some of the more important people in the army, really. They do hard work, vital work. I just hope that I was able to help them.”

Cassandra frowned at this. “Vital work? Really?”

“Of course! Touch is absolutely vital to human health, right? You take a baby and you keep him fed and clean, but never touch him otherwise and he’ll die. He’ll just stop growing. You have to be touched to be healthy. I provide that, though more with injury care focus in this setting. I provide the touch without them having to do anything. They don’t have to prove anything, or give anything. They just lay back and get loved up a bit, yeah?”

They nod.

“But that isn’t the only need. We’re at war. These men and women are in highly stressful situations all the time. They can die any day and they know that. They need touch, yes, but they also need to fuck. They need to touch. Some of these kids have never been with anyone - they’re young, from isolated farms. We expect them to fight and to die, but there’s more to life than that. And we cannot ship in enough people to give them all the time and ability to engage in more normal relationships. So you need prostitutes. Ideally well cared for prostitutes so they don’t spread disease and aren’t abused.”

“Yes, that is true. But what did you teach them that might help?”

“Massage. They can give massages with some happy endings. Maybe a hand job, maybe a blow job. Whatever. They have a really happy customer, but they didn’t have to have full sex. That’s nice sometimes. Less disease, less pregnancy. And sometimes your crotch just needs a break, you know?”

There were awkward coughs all around, and Bull laughed.

“That’s one way to look at it!” Varric grinned. 

“Yes, well. It’s true. They are people. And this way they have something they can do even after a baby. Mary had her son and she was really worried about what she was going to do while she recovered. I actually have her in the clinic doing hand and wrist work. People are people. They come here to offer whatever they can, to support you in this.”

“I appreciate that. Though it feels slightly strange to think people are offering sex in support of me,” the Inquisitor said.

I grin. “What? Doesn’t everyone? Walk around the army tents in the evening, and I’m sure you’ll hear lots of moaning and ‘for the Inquisition!’”

Much laughter.

“No! Don’t give me that image! Why?!” He buried his face in his hands.

“Now I totally have to start saying that,” Bull grinned. I waggled my brows at him.

“Oh, Bull! You fucked me so good.“ I simper and swoon at him.

“Just doing my part, ma’am. For the Inquisitor!” He salutes Lavellan.

“For the Inquisitor!” We cheer.

Lavellan groans and drains his drink.

Bull grins, grabs me up and tosses me over his shoulder. “For the Inquisition! This fuck's for you, boss!”

I cackle as he hauls me up to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being slow. We had to do an unplanned dash across the country for a funeral. Three small children (7m-6y) in a car driving all day for most of the 10 days - ASK ME HOW FUN THAT WAS.
> 
> Ahem. Anyway. So then I've been hectic and stuck.  
> Hopefully this is okay!  
> \------

“Bull.”

We're laying in his bed, naked. Both on our backs and he's laying with his head on my lower belly, my legs relaxed around his head, feet on his chest while I idly stroke his horns.

“Mm?”

“I don't like sleeping without you.”

“No?”

“No. Everything is better with you around. Especially bed.”

“I do try.”

“You're very trying.”

He turns his head and bites my thigh. “I like sleeping with you, too.”

“It's funny that I waited for my own room and then instantly resented getting it.”

He hums and idly massages my feet and calves.

I sigh blissfully.

“Bull.”

“Mm?”

“I like you. So much. And I miss you every second you're not with me. And sometimes even when you are, if we're not touching. Probably the only solution is to somehow shrink me and I will ride around between your horns all the time.”

He laughs silently. “Absolutely not. I'm all for more touching, but if you're that small I can't fuck you. That what you want?”

“That'd be a crime! What was I thinking?” I grind my hips up against him. 

He growls and then there's a rush of movement and I'm pinned under him. “You want to stay here with me?”

“Yes. I do.”

“Are you wanting a relationship?”

I run my legs down his sides. “We have a relationship.”

“You know what I mean. Exclusivity? Something more formal?”

I kiss him gently. “I would be honored. It's.. I wouldn't ask it from you, if you.. if you didn't feel it would be.. I know you don't have relationships under the Qun.”

He kisses me. “They don't, no. But they also don't fuck their friends, so we've already left acceptability. Can we see about it? You can be here and we feel it out as we go?”

“Yes. That feels good.”

He grins down at me. “Oh, yeah?” He starts kissing down my body. “How about this?”

\---

Today sucks.

I've started my period, so I'm cranky in general, and then my menstral cloth garter breaks while I'm giving a massage. Luckily toward the end of the massage, and I was sitting, otherwise.. I don't know, that'd suck more. 

I have to leave after that massage to go fix my issue, which leaves poor Inera with the Orlesian noble I'd been scheduled to massage. I never have her work with nobles because I like her and don't want her to have to deal with people who don't think she's an actual person. This one also send extra dickish and I don't like the way he watches her, but she isn't alone in the clinic and I can't ban him when he hasn't actually done anything.

I'm walking with my thighs locked together because Thedan underwear is stupid and I wear dresses so there's nothing to hold the bloody cotton in place.

I miss elastic.

I get to the room and get my sewing kit out, just sitting on another menstral cloth while I try to repair the garter. It's actually a pretty good system, a simple garter belt buttoning into long cotton pads, holding them in place. Except the button had fallen off. I don't have a spare.

I burst into tears and of course that's when Bull comes in with Krem, talking about the hot new cook.

They stop talking when they see me and I just fall over on the bed, covering my face and laughing while still crying. Luckily I'd at least put the bloody cloth in my dirty clothes bag so there was nothing embarrassing to see.

Bull closes the door behind them.

Krem clears his throat. “Should I..?”

“Save me, Krem! You're my only help!” I uncover my face. “My fucking menstral garter broke while I was working and I had to waddle all the way here and I don't have another button and poor Inera is stuck with an Orlesian noble because of it!”

They both wince.

“Gotcha. I'll go get you a button, be right back.”

He leaves and Bull settles beside me in the bed and pets my hair.

I start crying again.

“I want chocolate lava cake! With ice cream! And a hot bath. And a massage. And a nap. And diplomatic immunity so I can lock out all Orlesian nobles. Why are they coming to me, anyway? I've told them we're not a spa, but they insist they have mighty battle wounds. On their cocks. Bah!”

“All of them?”

“Well. No. But one of them. And I don't trust any of them with Inera.”

He leans over and kisses me. “You stay and fix your garter with Krem. I'll go to the clinic and make sure she's okay. I'll stay until he leaves. Alright?”

I pull him down into a much better kiss. “You're the best one.”

He laughs and heads out, just before Krem comes in. Krem, tailor’s son that he is, is much better at sewing than I am and he fixes me right up.

I get everything fastened and on and straight again and give him a giant hug.

“You are a god among men, Krem. Thank you so much.”

He laughs. “Glad I could help.”

He heads out and I decide that a nap would solve everything, and go to sleep.

\---

Bull comes in sometime later, drops off a small cake with a kiss and tells me the noble had been a problem, but that he solved it very quickly by just glaring at the man and refusing to let him talk to Inera.

I eat the cake with relish and then head over to talk to Josephine about the most polite way to ban nobles from my clinic, because fuck them all.

She does manage to calm me down, but we agree that the clinic will be reserved for those doing actual fighting and that she'll rebrand it as a rehabilitation facility. Fucking fabulous.

I head down to the kitchens for more cake, then to the bar for alcohol. 

\---

Later that night, curled up with Bull, I breathe him in deep. 

Today sucked, but this? This is perfection


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. They rather insisted on getting detail added to the sex, though I resisted explicit detail.  
> But mentions of rimming and uh, fisting. Not his fist. We're not going for death here ;)
> 
> I feel like this chapter is too short, but I'm also really struggling with it and planning the next bit. I figure short is better than me flailing at myself for longer.
> 
> Comments make me so happy. And ideas, thoughts, editing ;)  
> I will this on my phone, generally under a sleeping baby while my bigger kids are running amuck. Editing is hard.

When Bull comes back from Adamant, he is not okay. I've seen him a lot of different kinds of fucked up, from the loss of the Qun to shocking levels of exhaustion, but this was something different. He'd been physically in the Fade. 

Fucking demons.

I saw Cassandra beating him with a stick and starting gathering supplies and making plans.

\--

When things were set, I went to the tavern to grab Bull. He looked a little bit better, but still had a tightness to how he held himself, a hollowness around his eyes.

“The Iron Bull,” I took his hand. “Your presence is required. Please use the facilities if you need to and then join me in the baths.” 

He raised his eyebrow at that, but said his goodbyes and followed. 

When we got to the baths, I started undressing him. Luckily it was an odd time for bathing so the room was empty. The baths were new and wonderful. Natural hot springs under the castle fed them, and there were several large pools for soaking after you washed at the front.

“First a bath, and I have some lunch for you, while I clean up your horns. Then a massage.”

“What's the occasion?”

“Why is an occasion needed for me to show you how much I adore you? Let me take care of you for awhile.”

He went to the benches and poured a couple of buckets of the nice warm water over himself. I found a scrub brush and used it to very thoroughly scrub him until his skin was flushed and smooth.

After scrubbing, he got into one of the baths while I quickly scrubbed myself, rinsed, and joined him. We didn't talk, but I sat on his lap and we snuggled. 

After awhile, we got him out, dried, back to our room, and cozy in front of the fire with a plate of bread, cheese, roasted vegetables, and a bottle of wine.

I got the horn balm and carefully coated his horns, buffing them with a cloth after. Then I retrieved the oil and drew back the sheets.

“I could get used to this,” he smirked.

“I'd love to give you that chance,” I smiled. “Though I'd certainly want a turn at it.”

He finished his meal, stretched, and came to lay down. “All yours.”

I kissed him sweetly, then started at his feet.

I was slow, focused, thorough. Every part was oiled, massaged, loved. I used my arms and elbows to give long, deep strokes from his toes to the tips of his fingers. So often massage is done in sections, which is fine, but I wanted him to feel fully whole, connected. 

When I finished massaging his face with gentle fingers, we took our time kissing for a while, slow and deep, before I had him roll over. I started with his scalp and worked my way down, finishing with another thorough go at his feet.

I then work my way back up his legs. With my teeth.

“So,” I run a thumb over his anus. “I was thinking we could try something new. Let me take over, let you just..” I lick over it. “Relax and take it.”

He chuckles and spreads his legs more. “Oh yeah? Show me what you've got, then.”

What I had was my tongue, my fingers, my fist. I took him apart inch by inch and by the end, he was louder than I'd ever heard him be. Uncontrollably. He was amazing.

I cleaned us both up when he was done, rolling him over and removing the towel I'd wisely placed under his hips, and then curled up against him. He fell asleep pretty quickly, but I stayed awake, watching him sleep, feeling him breathe, just taking him in. 

We spent the whole day this way. We didn't talk a lot, but we touched almost constantly. We focused on this, each other, today, now. We fucked, we made love, there were floggers involved, we wept together for the things we had lost. We laughed a lot, too. So much was bad, but we were still here. Still alive, cared for, and safe for this moment.

\---

I woke to fingers stroking up and down my spine. It felt wonderful. 

“Sleep well?” His voice was a bit rough from sleep still.

“I did. Did you?” 

“I did. Thank you. Better than I have in awhile.”

I kissed his face. “I love you.”

He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. “I love you, too.”

\---

He's better after that. Still different, he's a changed man after Adamant. A changing man. So much has happened to him, to everyone here, in such a small amount of time, there's no coming through that and being the same. But he is solid, present. It feels amazing to me that such an amazing person is with me; that such an amazing person is learning to depend on me, to lean on me when the world is frightening.

Krem thanks me after, too. The Chargers are more relaxed around me. They see that I love him and care for him where they cannot, and so they let me in.

So then, I figured, maybe I should tell him.

And then I decide to do something extremely well thought out and intelligent.

\---

“Solas?”

He looks up from his book and raised his eyebrows in question.

“I.. would like some advice.”

“Yes?”

I shift around nervously. “Walk with me?”

He frowns briefly in thought, but puts down his book and leads me out onto the battlements. When we get to an area that isn't suspiciously hidden, but also seems to lack any ears, I turn to face the mountains.

“I need to talk to you about something.. something that I really probably shouldn't. And no one else can know. Do you know of a very private place we can go to without suspicion? Or shall I invite you into my dreams?”

He considers this for several long moments.

“Your dreams?”

I probably shouldn't know he is a Dream Walker. 

“Ah. Right. That would be part of what I need to talk to you about. I'm protecting your privacy as much as my own,” I bite my lip. “I can't imagine being a threat to you in any way. Just. As a side. I'm not subtly hinting at knowledge as a threat.”

“I see. Then I will see you tonight.”

And he walks away.

What the fuck am I doing.


	11. Chapter 11

The interesting thing about inviting someone into your dreams is that you're dreaming so you don't remember. Just one moment you're busy hanging curtains in your office and then Fen’Heral is there. It's disconcerting.

“Hello.”

I turn from my window and am able to look at my home world with my conscious mind and the rush of homesickness nearly takes my breath away.

“Welcome to my office, Solas. Thank you for coming.”

There's really not much in here that would seem alien to him. An electric clock/CD player, a small lamp with a red glass shade. The massage table is made up with red sheets and a cream knitted blanket, my wooden stool is simple.

He looks around and nods. “Your office where?”

I smile. “Look out the window, see if you recognize it.”

He eyes me briefly, but then walks to the window, pulling the curtain back. I join him. It's a lovely sunny day. The parking lot is full of cars, the evergreen trees surrounding the lot are tall and lovely, and the nearby houses don't look like the houses you'd see in Thedas.

He frowns but continues studying the view.

“Do Thedans consider the Fade to be part of their world? Or a different but overlapping world?”

“More the second, generally.”

“And in all your explorations of the Fade, have you found references to other words? Probably much less connected, but connected nonetheless.”

“Yes. Not many, but a few. Tell me about this one?”

“There doesn't seem to be a Fade. There is no magic. There are only humans. Without magic, and the devastation from the Blight, the technology is far more advanced. For good and for ill. We have many stories of magic and magical creatures. And other races, especially elves and dwarves.”

He closes his eyes, thinking. “Can you show me a map? I have seen some ancient maps in my journeys.”

I bite my lip. “Yeah, but Solas? Remembering that I have and will continue to keep this to myself, can I add some information to aid the communication?”

“Of course.”

“You're Fen’Heral and you're really fucking old. You needn't explain things through the Fade if you actually know directly. I really want to know how I got here.”

A soft exhale. “Ah.”

He stares me down for a bit while I contemplate my mortality. “Can you show me a map?”

I concentrate and suddenly there's a globe on my desk. He inspects it.

“Yes. We made a path here. I assumed it was destroyed.” He runs his fingers over the globe. “Originally, there were no humans in Thedas. Or Kossith. The Kossith were created here, but humans..”

“Wait, what?!” I quickly sit on the massage table, my legs suddenly too weak to trust.

“They found this world, populated with simple people. Some were brought over, as laborers. There was movement, back and forth. That is likely where the stories came from. I.. there were many discussions about it. In the end, we sealed the path.”

“Holy shit.”

He smirked. “Indeed.”

“The.. connection is distorted temporarily, though. And we're still connected in a way. There are these.. stories? It's… we know possible paths? Different ways the story could have gone, with different choices and different people. For the last Blight, the mess in Kirkwall, and the Inquisition.”

“Fascinating. I would be interested in hearing more about that. So you know the possible future?”

“I do. It's how I know you. But there are so many different options, it's not really going to be a reliable source of information.”

He smirked. “Except about the Qunari alliance.”

“Ah. Yeah, that. If we'd sided with them, they would have recalled and reprogrammed Bull. He would have betrayed the Inquisitor and would have been killed. Not allowed if I could help it. And the Qun didn't believe it was a real alliance, anyway. They'd be a little help, but also would still be working against everyone in reality.”

He nodded. “Does Bull know about you?”

I shake my head. “No. I was thinking about telling him. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to see if I could get a fuller picture of what might have happened. And.. well. You're effectively from a different world as well. I thought you would understand my hesitation and have advice. Or maybe you've tried telling people about you, and it was terrible and I shouldn't.”

He nodded, thoughtful. “I will bring up the idea of other worlds and connections been them. Such a subject would not be out of the ordinary coming from me. I can gauge his reaction, and let you know.”

“Thank you. I love him, and I don't want to lose him over something that matters less than I even thought. Same humans, two worlds!”

He chuckled. “Indeed. I should mention you came out of one of the temporal rifts. That is likely the reason for the time discrepancy.”

“Ah. That'd do it. Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” He take a deep breath. “Well! This has been most enlightening. I believe that it's enough for one night, however. We should both take time to think over.. all of this.”

“Absolutely.”

“Wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Solas would be calm about meet things. He's really old.   
> Let me know what you guys think? I don't have a beta out anything, so you guys' comments really help me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it ends.  
> I hope that this doesn't feel too abrupt.  
> I struggled with it for awhile, but she was quite insistent.  
> Do let me know what you think, please. I appreciate input. I'm very new to writing.  
> Thank you for being with me though this story - my first in this fandom and longest ever written. <3

A week later I got a note from Solas. _It was brought up. Interesting conversation, acceptance probable._

So it was time.

“Bull. I need to tell you something and I'm afraid of your reaction.”

We've just finished eating and I asked him back to our room to talk. He turns his chair towards mine, giving me his full attention.

“I.. you were there when I was found. The thing is, I traveled..” I pause, “I'm not.. “ I lick my lips, “I was born.. GAH.” I bury my face in my hands.

He smiles, I hear it in his voice. “Where were you born?”

“Oklahoma. The United States of America. Western hemisphere, Earth.”

He nods. “It's very different there?”

I blink. “Um. Yes. I.. I talked to Solas about it. He says he found evidence that humans were brought to Thedas a long time ago. From another world. My world. The gate between the worlds was closed, but apparently, with the Breach.. here I am!” I bite my lip. “My world only has humans. And there's no magic. Or dragons. You wouldn't like it.”

He laughs and runs a hand down his face. “I knew you were from somewhere different. Humans being alien to Thedas, though, that's actually pretty funny. I'm glad Solas warned me.”

I laugh. “I thought so, too. It made me feel better about being here, honestly. Less out of place.”

“So do you.. want to go back? Can you go back?”

I jump up and hug him. “No. No, if you'll have me, I only want to be with you. There's a lot of stuff I miss, and some I wish I could show you, but I love this world. I love my life here. I love you. I don't want to leave.”

He holds me. “It's weird. Obviously. Somehow less weird since apparently it's happened before. That's actually weirder, since humans act like they are entitled to ruling everything, and treat everyone else as lesser.”

“I know! It's ridiculous.” I breathe him in. “But we're okay?”

He pulls back and looks at my face seriously, looking for.. Something. “Yeah. Yeah, we're good. Thank you for trusting me.” He snorts. “Thank you for waiting until I'd left the Qun, too. They do not need this information.”

I burst out laughing.

We were okay.

\---  
_Epilogue_  
After everything, all I want is to stay with Bull. It's scary at first, thinking about leaving the safety of Skyhold to travel with a mercenary company, but I can't stand the thought of being left behind.

After Coryphaeus is dead, we do stay awhile. There's fall out, things to stabilize, and tidy up. But then there's the slow wind down. Varric goes back to Kirkwall. Dorian goes to Tevinter. People slowly drift back to their lives. 

And I.. follow Bull. I help Stitches, and I do my best to keep the group in good shape with my skills. They try to teach me to fight, but I'm shit at it. I do at least learn very basic dagger techniques, and have promised to always keep one on me.

It's not an easy life. He gets hurt, and putting him back together over and over is harder than I thought it would be. It also is trying at times, living in a tent. I wish for permanence, a closet, some privacy.

But I follow Bull. Curling up with him at the end of the day is worth so much. And he feels the same. In a world where he is always too big, too loud, too grey, too violent he has me. I don't need to to be anything more than he is. Or less than he is.

And we're okay.


End file.
